deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Inkling vs. Heavy
Inkling vs. Heavy Is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle by ArachnoGia. Description TF2 vs. Splatoon It's a Battle again between these 2 Popular Shooters Will this Be A Retelling or A Retaliation? Interlude Last Time Scout Literally Ate Ink When He Was Put Up Against the Kid... Who was a Squid. But What Happens When you Now Put Brain.. Against Brawn Heavy, the Siberian RED Mercenary.. And Inkling the Ink-Slinging Humanoid... He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.. And It's our Job to Analyze their Weapons, Armour and Skills to Find out who Would win... A Death Battle! Heavy Born In Siberia, Misha Lost His Father to a Fire Escaped to A Region in the Mountains In some hut and Being a Only Brother to 3 Sisters- Goddamn he's One Lucky Brother I wish My Sisters were that Hot... Curse you Other Nations.. -And His Mother. Oh, I'm Less Impressed.. The Heavy Was One Of the Nine Mercenaries of Redmond Mann and Also, Blutrarch Mann who Somehow Had also Nine Identical Mercenaries... No Wonder They Haven't won this war yet if you're Just Gonna Copy Someone what's the Point? Plot Induced Stupidity Boomstick.. Plot Induced Stupidity... ...What? Being a Mercenary Heavy Is Equipped with All things Needed to Mow Down the Blu/Red team. His Mini-gun "Sasha" Holds 300 shots But Sacrifices Speed for Offense making him Incredibly Slow and He's attached to it so Much he treats it like A Sibling or Friend. Heavy's also Got fists which are so Powerful His taunt makes him "Pow" his Enemies so hard It sends them flying they Also, can Kill people in 2-3 Hits with these chunky pieces of Iron and for Good Measure he's managed to Take out Siberian Bears with these. And Finally the Heavy's Shotgun is loaded with 32-Cartridge and Fires 6 Bullets per Round. Heavy: You... Yes You.. You Are Dead! Heavy May seem like A Man of Little IQ, But this Isn't True he's Only a Simple-Speaker and With time He's a Genius, Rather than Brute force and Coming In gun's Blazing He's More of A Team Player. Well... Heavy's Feats are Interesting, But epic Nonetheless: He's fought Red team for 10 Years, Able to Kill Bears, Tanked Explosions and Gun-Shots And Is More Smarter than Most of The Merc's apart from Medic... Oh, And also Killed a Bread-Monster.. Though Heavy Is Not Perfect: He's Still a Human with Superhuman Properties, Just Slightly smarter than Any of the Mercenaries and He Seems to be 'Too' attached to Sasha... Still Those Who try to Stand up Against Heavy Will be 6-feet under and Possibly Lower Talk about a Badass! Heavy: ..Some People Think They Can Outsmart Me... Maybe.. -Sniff- Maybe... I yet to See One Who Can Out-Smart Bullet.. -Scene Changes- Waaa-Waaaaa-! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! Cry Some More! Heh-heh... Cry Some More... Inkling We've Talked a Little about Inkling, But there's more that you haven't heard. Around 12,000 years ago, A Great climate change started to destroying planet earth with any life on the surface. Where were you on that one PETA? Oh, Yeah probably on the bottom of the ocean... Not much Is known This Horrendous Catastrophe, so Life had to adapt to these conditions and 12,000 years Into the future... a sort Sub-Human was Created.. I was Cool with the Blue Monkey men But, If you're saying we're going to turn into Squid People I want out! Enter the Inkling a Highly Advanced Cephalopod of the Future with a Humanoid creature with... No bones How the Hell does that work? also It looks like another Squid-Chick Inspiration aside, Possibly they're made of cartilage, a Flexible and Durable substance in Sharks and Us Humans... Basically it's a Pre-Skeleton except mixed with Flesh and Bone Weird Anatomy aside, the Inkling has The Abilities of It's ancestors Like, 100yrd Vision can Leap 1.5 feet, Control water, fire and-''' Boomstick it's not Avatar, Anyway the inkling also has Primitive Intelligence of A Average human With that they also have high capacity Ink-sacs to Make a hasty retreat if frightened or threatened. Though they Have Primitive Intelligence the Inkling Is a Little Above that able to Access Different Weapons and Gadgets to It's Disposal '''So they Ink themselves...? anyway their trade-mark Weapons are how they've survived for Thousands of years: Their Ink The Inklings Weapons range from Short-to-Long range like the Splatter-shot Which Fires Ink Like a Paintball, The Average speed Of a Paint-Ball usually goes at speeds of 280-300 Feet per Second or 163-190 Miles Per Hour this must mean the Ink might have have a same Force of a bullet of around 2800-3000 FPS and 1,630-1,900 MPH. For some Kid's game, that just became some destructive shit... The Splatter-shot JR. Is a short range weapon, the Splat-charger is A Sniping weapon for wiping out Far-Distance opponents the Splat-roller Is a Paint roller of Doom. They also house 3 Different Kinds of Bombs excluding the Mines, Showers and Disruptor... Sorry Hardcore fans... Oh, It's also, Got A Machine Gun, Paint Brush and A FUCKING NES Zapper! The Inkling Has it's other trademark Move, Able to Metamorhically Devolve Itself into It's predecessor a Squid and travel in their own ink they splattered... and Before you make any Squid or Japan Innuendos... They're 14. Double Dammit... The Inklings feats are Outstanding nonetheless even for an Animal of their Physique. They've Taken on An entire army, able to use Far advanced Technology and Can Speak their Own language. They even have their Own News show... Science is so advanced! But, the Inkling isn't invincible if Take too many hits from enemy fire and they Combust okay what the fu-''' ...Their Ink Is limited so they have to douse in their Ink To recharge and... they're only kids.. of all things! '''Still if our earth's under siege of an Under-water Apocalypse Life will always Survive the Inkling may not be The Best but it might be the World's Next Human. -Splatoon Victory theme- Prelude Alright, The Combatants are Set... Let's Settle this Debate Once and For All.. It's Time For a Gun-Battle! Death Battle *Pre-Fight* Heavy Is walking Through a Ink-Splattered 2Fort Looking at a Picture of his Family in Peace with the Remains of the Scout in the Distance all Was Quiet, Until He Heard a Munching Noise Heavy then Turns around to See a Blue-Boy Inkling Eating The Heavy's Sandvich Whilst sitting on a Bench of Sorts. Heavy Could Only watch as His Scrumptious Lunch-Item being eaten by the Inkling and the Remains thrown into the Water under the Bridge that Divided the Blu Fort from the RED's. The Inkling Got off It's Seat and Was About to Take it's leave, until It Bumped itself against Heavy and Looked up. "You.. Yes You... You Are Dead!" he Said as He Pushed Inkling Back into the Evaporating Ink and With That Inkling Got Up and Prepared his Splatter-Shot and Heavy put the Picture of His family away, Readied His Shot-Gun and With that the Battle Began... *Fight!* Inkling Shot at Heavy 3 Times with his Splatter-Shot, But Heavy Endured the Attack And Shot At Inkling With is Shot-Gun Momentarily Stunning Him. Heavy took This Chance to his Advantage and With a Double-Bellring SFX He Punched Inkling 4 Times with His Fists sending Inkling Flying into the Air and With One Final Shot Heavy Punched Inkling when He Fell to Eye-Level with Heavy and Got Sent Flying into a Wall. Inkling Stumbled Up and Brought out His Mini-Gun and Heavy Took out His Mini-Gun and Together They Both Fired At Each other Guns, Bullets and Ink Blazing And Flying Everywhere, But While Heavy Was Firing his Mini-Gun.. Inkling Disappeared. Heavy Looked around to See where His Opponent Disappeared to... But Inkling was Already Behind Heavy so, Inkling Fired his Splatter-Shot Jr. at Heavy's Back, Heavy Turned around and Fired his Shot-Gun but Inkling Dodged just In time, Heavy Wondered how Inkling Dodged and Realised there Was a lot Of Ink on the Floor. Heavy Tested his Theory and Pointed His Finger into a Gun and Waits for Inkling to 'Resurface' and When He Did "POW Ha-Ha!" Inkling Got Shot into the Chest Getting Flown Back near to a Ledge of Water And Heavy Walked up to Inkling "I Am Big War Hero!" Heavy Boasted as He Raised His Fist Into the Air ready to Smash Inking's Face In.. But As He Was Going To Do that... Inkling Shot Heavy in the Eyes with His NES Zapper Blinding Heavy, With That Inkling Morphed into a Squid and Swam Behind Heavy using His Famous "Splat-Roller" And Splatted Heavy Into Nothing But Blood and Limbs that Flew into the Water. "Woomy" Inkling Said Cheerily as It swam Off. *K.O!* Inkling Found a Crate beside Where Heavy was and It Carried it Off In it's Human Form. Heavy's Remains Just Float in the Waters of 2Fort with a Picture of his Family Sinking to the Bottom... Results I'm a Kid Now... He's a Squid Now! Heavy Might Have had the Edge in Intelligence, Strength and Possible Durability Advantage, But Inkling Could Manipulate It's Environment as Well as it's Opponent Just as Well, Basically Characters from TF2 are Just Not Meant to take on these Combatants Such as Inkling. And While Both have Survived Explosions, Robots, Rebel Teams and Gun-Shots, Inkling has Survived Much Worse, Like Octavio's Explosion, Ink-Bombs, Their Doubles You Get the Idea And Heavy Is The Slowest of the Team Meaning Heavy would Have a Hard Time trying to Even Hit the Inkling also, the Heavy Only deals in One Area of Specific Combat, While Inkling Does Not where It Deals in Multiple Area's Of Combat not To Mention Inkling Could Refill it's ammo while Heavy relies on Re-filling with Power-ups and Such. Heavy Just Couldn't Slip out This Squid. The Winner Is Inkling. Next Time... Next Time On Death Battle.. Category:ArachnoGia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Splatoon Vs TF2 Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015